


【狗明】灰烬 +番外 烬  END

by ladynnn



Series: LPL电竞同人 [9]
Category: LPL电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynnn/pseuds/ladynnn
Summary: 这是去年有个土财主骗子在史森明房间疯狂刷礼物后的脑洞





	【狗明】灰烬 +番外 烬  END

　　被掐着脖子的时候，史森明才知道出门前那人拍着他说“听话点”并非一句玩笑。  
　　此时，那个人掐着他的脖子，将他抵在皮质包裹的墙壁上，笑着说：“明明啊，真的不喝点吗？”  
　　他张了张嘴，觉得舌头根都在发麻，拽着牙齿的每一根神经，痛感传达到太阳穴，突突地跳着。  
　　高脚杯递到唇边，黑红色的液体在其中摇摇晃晃，那人用着劲儿，手也不稳，几滴酒泼了出来溅到了他的脸上和脖子上。  
　　“不...”史森明被那人身后明晃晃的灯刺得看不清，刚要抬手去推，便感到肚子一痛，弯下腰才隐约看清是那人还悬在半空的左膝，似乎如果他不接过这杯酒，下一秒要迎接这膝盖更猛烈的撞击。  
　　“这才乖嘛，小明。”接过杯子，冰冷的液体流进嘴中，才觉得喉结处的压制力少了些许，史森明艰难地吞了两口辣口的烈酒。  
　　那人见他喝到杯底才彻底放开他，面目倏然一笑，仿佛刚才的一切都没有发生，转手搂上了他的肩膀，随意地掸了掸手上的烟灰，抬着手指向包房里坐着的几个衣着暴露浓妆艳抹的女生道，“看见没，这就是我们明神，说喝就干完，哪像你们一个个的，到卖的时候才来这儿跟我推三阻四的...你俩屁股大的往那边坐，给我们腾个地儿！”  
　　酒喝得太猛，史森明刺激得眼泪在那人转头的一瞬间已经簌簌而下，他忙抬手胡乱摸两下，看着那人指尖夹着的长烟，在镭射灯下烟雾缭绕，才发现自己的大脑已经开始有点转不动了。  
　　“这酒...”  
　　听他这么问，那人闻言笑着转向他，脸上的周围皱在一起道：“怎么样，喜欢喝么？还有。”  
　　史森明茫茫然摇了摇头，眼皮重得不行，他迷迷糊糊地眨了两下眼睛，感到两肩一沉，被按坐在了沙发上。  
　　“不喝了，我酒量不好。”史森明觉得肚子热乎乎的，他隐隐约约觉得这酒和他平日里喝得不同。  
　　刚刚刘谋走的时候史森明是也想跟着走，这样和直播打赏的土豪一起吃饭他是20岁以来第一次参加，要命的是打赏的对象还是他自己，说和此人“相熟”的恩师刘谋又陪着这个“金主”刷了N多礼物，饭局就这么轻易地在直播语音中说定。  
　　以为就是个玩笑约定，没想到那个土豪着急如斯，趁着比赛期间直接一个“飞的”打到北京，当晚就撺掇着刘谋一起要他出来吃串串喝酒。  
　　史森明生平第一次知道“转场”的说法，吃完串串就进了个霓虹灯绕得人眼睛发花的地方，进了包厢满眼都是白花花的大腿让他无处落脚，本来他闷头陪着做角落喝了几杯埋头吃东西，谁想刘谋突然被另一个局叫走，史森明跟着刚站起来便被那人一把按住，说什么学习学习锤石的套路，他不愿意却又不敢在自己刘谋面前表现出来，只得点点头说好，刘谋也劝了两句见叫不走他，只对着那人道了句“我们家娃娃还小，你可不要给他灌酒..”，而后略有深意地看了眼史森明，道了句“听话点，等会儿我找人来接你”讪讪出了门。  
　　看着鞋面落得那一撮烟灰，史森明有些后悔了。  
　　他第一次接触到了他从未了解的世界，这个世界里，有钱就是主儿，是绝对的支配，他愿意也好不愿意也罢都得听着接着，可能还要陪个笑脸。他不习惯这样，他无法适应，他看向pdd和那人喝酒侃天说地怡然自得的样子，他学不来也不想学，但又有种深深无力感，因为即使他心里一百个不愿意，他也还是得来，酒，也还是得喝。  
　　他不是要跪舔谁，只是不想起冲突。  
　　但他的后退一步就变成了顺从，似乎没有人在意他的表情，他的不高兴，他的拒绝，因为在那个世界里，人活着都是为了取悦自己。  
　　“想什么呢？明明。”下巴突然被一个粗糙的手攥住，史森明被迫抬头转向了坐在一旁的人。那人眉间明显看到舒展的变化，但语气又极冷，看不出来是高兴还是不高兴。  
　　“我想回去了。”史森明逞着劲儿挣开那手，头撇向一边看像一盏琉璃灯。  
　　“还没喝尽兴呢，怎么就要走，你老师不在了，你还不陪我多喝几杯？”那人倒也没有愠色，抬手在史森明锁骨划了一下，指甲刮过史森明白皙的皮肤，抹走刚刚溅出来的两滴酒，放在舌尖舔了舔又笑着道：“这酒味道是不错，适合你。”  
　　不知道是环境的问题还是喝了酒，刚刚那人只是指甲在他脖子刮了一道史森明便不禁打了个颤——身体开始变得极为敏感。  
　　自己是酒精过敏了么？  
　　史森明面对自己的身体反应开始暗自惊诧，他转头望了眼身旁的土豪和他一旁三五成群调笑的女子，似乎没有人在意到自己有什么不一样的变化。  
　　史森明抬手摸脸发现烫得不行，眼神在桌子上扫了一圈想找点什么东西降温。  
　　“怎么了，不舒服么？”那人关切起来，从桌上拿起了个方形杯，荡着冰块靠向他。  
　　“就是感觉有点...有点闷...”史森明见他手里的酒杯有个圆球状的冰块在琥铂色的酒里晃着，不由咽了口口水。  
　　“哎，别，这不是你喝的。”那人拍掉了他伸过来的手，笑着把酒杯拉开放到他够不到的地方，一把搂住了他的腰，贴着他早已通红的右耳道，“你喝的在那儿呢！”  
　　史森明的头晕乎乎的，被人捏着脸转到了另一边，他看到一个丰满的女子走上前，拿着刚刚他喝完的那个空杯又续上半杯，而后夹了两个小冰块进去，在他面前晃了晃却不是要递给他，而是仰头喝了一口，坐在了他的左侧，一手托着史森明的脸对着他的嘴，带着一个冰块渡了过去。  
　　“唔....唔...咳咳...”  
　　史森明一惊，谁料那女子手劲儿极大，脸被捏住没法动弹，冰冷火辣的酒从那女人的嘴里强灌了来，一些又从嘴角溢出，流得满胸都是，史森明咳了两下一下，脸仍被捏着，那女子从舌尖变出了一粒冰块，冰凉的触感令顺着他的唇滑过唇舌，很快蜿蜒入喉。  
　　疏解的感觉如流星般刹那即逝，那冰块极小，史森明直接吞了下去，觉得浑身比之前更是燥热，更何况当着这么多人的面被一个女人捏住吻着，更令他羞愧难堪。  
　　两个手臂被人从身后按住的时候，他才发现自己早已在颤抖。那女人松开他，笑着用修长的指甲轻轻刮过他的脸蛋儿，史森明的看着她的影子，视觉里只剩一个嘴角挂着红酒的红唇摇摇晃晃，他觉得下一秒恐怕要被这“血盆大口”给吞了，摇了摇头屏幕让自己清醒。  
　　“怎么，原来你，不喜欢女人？”  
　　声音在耳边响起，一只手从他身后握住了他的咽喉。  
　　02  
　　史森明想转身，才发现双手已经被人从身后绑住了——是肉色的丝袜，女人的。  
　　他觉得恶心，挣了挣，两手被那人从身后按住，手从咽喉攀上了脸颊。  
　　这是一种奇怪的感觉，他明明十分讨厌被人这么抚摸，却没有来皮肤往那手掌上去靠，心脏跟着扑通乱跳，一点章法节奏都没有，比他人生第一次打lpl还紧张。  
　　自己到底怎么了？  
　　正惊诧，却感到那手顺着自己衣领探进了前胸，他颤抖地晃着身子挣了挣，身后的声音道：“明明，很多事情，20岁后该懂了，如果你不懂，叔叔可以教教你...”  
　　“你放开我，我不喜欢这样。”史森明沉声。  
　　身体晃动想甩开那手，那人也没有再继续其他动作，抽出手，手掌在空气中摊开，一副无谓的样子，而后向着座位上一排莺莺燕燕摇了摇，那些女孩娇嗔了几句起身出了门。  
　　门还是敞着，微冷的风灌进来，史森明睁开了眼，才发现自己已经难受地蜷缩在一起，倒在沙发上沉重地喘气。  
　　他眯着眼睛，因为难受而溢出的眼泪让他看不清门口涌进来的人。那些人很高，从声音辨认，他唯一能确定的是这些都是男生，血气方刚。  
　　“你放开...我，我要...走了...”  
　　“明神，我看你累得很，休息一下嘛……”  
　　一个身形高大的人将史森明一把搂在怀里的时候，史森明难耐地起身，咬着牙翻了个身，用头去撞那个人的下巴，两只胳膊在身后又被人轻易地制住，腿一软倒回了沙发上。  
　　“一点药就这么敏感了吗？我还是第一次见...”  
　　那声音忽远忽近，很小声但史森明听得清，他的心突然想被刺了一下，回想刚刚发生的一切，他才开始确定刚刚的酒或者冰块是有问题，但他现在已经无暇思考这些，因为身体已经开始出现了令他无法控制的变化。  
　　“你要干什么，我不喜欢....这样，我要...走...唔！手...拿开！！”  
　　药性起来，让史森明变得迟缓温吞，他的意识越来越模糊，不知道谁的手搭在了他的肩上，谁的放在了他的腿上。  
　　“不...要...我不、不喜欢...”史森明挣了挣，身后绑得紧，他觉得四肢无力只能任人抱在怀里，浑身热得要命。  
　　“明明呀，不要怪叔叔，叔叔只是希望你能舒服一些，他们都是叔叔选过的，干净，有的还打过游戏，特别崇拜你，你这么紧张等会会受伤，放松一些...”一只手抚上他的脸，拇指摩挲过他湿润的唇，史森明撇头，下巴被捏住，还没睁开眼，冰冷的酒杯已经硬贴到唇边。  
　　“怎么，要哭了？我让这个人陪你喝一杯，给你赔不是？”  
　　又是灌酒....  
　　史森明几乎用了全身的力气抿着唇，脸被几个人拧着，嘴最后被迫张开，火辣的酒灌了进来，多半洒在了他的衣服上，红红的像是染了血。  
　　他剧烈地咳嗽起来，脸更红了，徒劳地挣扎了几下，感到身前一凉，衣服已经被人扯开了大半。  
　　包厢里并不冷，但身体的温度更高，他难耐地弓起了身子，皮肤与空气接触稍稍令他舒缓了些，但这样的感觉很快消失了——两只手朝他的胸前伸去……  
　　“啊！他怎么吐血了？”一个人突然发现史森明嘴角滴下的血，吓了一跳。那“土豪”扳住史森明的肩膀转向自己，才发现这孩子把自己的下嘴唇咬破了，或者说，咬烂了。  
　　看来是奏效的，史森明仰起头虚弱地一笑，疼痛令他清醒了不少，周围几个人怕他进一步自残几乎同时退后了半步，让开了空间。  
　　史森明深深地吸了口气，像是溺水后被人救起的第一口，带着喉咙撕扯的气流声，听起来声嘶力竭。  
　　“我、要、走”  
　　史森明盯着那人，此时他双眼通红、满嘴挂着红色粘稠的血，看起来像一只落入陷阱的小。兔子急了也会咬人，那人看着史森明这样，脑子里冒出了这句话。  
　　“你看你现在这样，能去哪里呢？”  
　　那人皱着的眉头忽而舒展，单手拿起一支新的雪茄向后靠去，玩味地看着史森明笑。  
　　“解、开。”  
　　“求我。”  
　　那人见史森明没说话，抬手手攀上史森明的脸，怜惜似的捏起下巴，他只用了一点儿就把史森明拉向了自己，伸出舌头在他蔓延着血污的侧脸上舔了两下。  
　　“我周围喜欢玩游戏的女孩都喜欢你，说你是甜的，现在这么尝起来...的确是...”捏着下巴的手松开，食指顺着脖颈而下滑至胸线，在乳首打了个圈，滑向小腹，又听那人接着道：“不知道，你下面是不是下面也这么甜....”  
　　“嘭！”  
　　听声音，门是被撞开的，尽管这是间宽敞的包厢，但也承不住一时涌进来这么多人。  
　　“史森明呢！你们他妈的把史森明给我弄出来！”  
　　声音很熟悉，听到的一瞬间史森明便觉鼻头一酸。此时他正仰头躺在沙发上，像被巨浪冲上岸的鱼，精疲力尽、无法动弹。  
　　身后的束缚在他失去意识前解开了，此时他却连抬手的力气都没有，他用着劲儿侧头看向门口，就瞧见那个叫简自豪的家伙气势汹汹从桌上抄起一个酒杯砸在了地上。那人已经很少这么生气了，像一头濒临暴走的公牛，不，他已经暴走了。  
　　“史森明！”  
　　那头牛冲向自己而来，不是为了拼死的冲撞，却是拼死的营救。  
　　两拳难敌四手，简自豪的两个手臂被人一边一个抓住了，牛角被控制，那人却发了疯似的一弯腰将两个人放翻在地上，后面的人一阵惊呼，纷纷退后了半步。  
　　“史森明！”  
　　那声音似乎像是从远山而来，遥远地呼唤着他，那么有力，仿佛也给了他力量，史森明在周身抓了抓，想找一些东西来遮盖自己，他的眼泪流得满脸都是，眼前模糊得什么都看不清。  
　　他不是冷，只是本能地遮羞。  
　　这么狼狈的样子，他怕极了被那人看到。  
　　“你终于来了，uzi，等你好久了。”  
　　身下一个声音响起，那人擦了擦嘴角起身，从桌上举起了一杯酒，恭恭敬敬地呈了过去。  
　　下  
　　“啪！”  
　　递过来的酒还没端稳，就被简自豪夺过砸在了地上。他的暴脾气，没人不知道，递来酒杯的人也是意料之内，笑了笑又从桌上拿起了一杯，这次却是自己先喝了一口。  
　　简自豪没正眼看他，在那人喝酒的间隙上前一步想要抱起史森明，还没碰到他的头发，手臂就被一旁一个壮汉把住，这次不比刚才，简自豪被按住愣是没挣开，正准备蛮干却见按着他的那个手被狠狠地拍了一下。  
　　“行了行了，我们狗爷的手金贵着呢！拿开你的脏蹄子！”那人笑着一把推掉了，看样子是解围，却一步站在了简自豪身前，将他和沙发上的史森明隔开，笑着又递过了酒说，“狗爷，赏我个薄面，喝一杯。”  
　　简自豪余光瞥见身后又围过来了几个人，抬手接过杯子。  
　　那人见他接过酒杯，笑意更深，手在空中扬了扬，一人上前又递来了一杯。  
　　“我是仰慕您啊，狗爷，但见您...可真难...”  
　　简自豪没接话，也没再看史森明，而是直愣愣地盯着眼前这个自说自话的人。那人也看着简自豪，那眼神他是见识过的，在某场对决比赛的直播里，如果眼神可以具象化，怕是此刻的自己早已被千刀万剐。  
　　但饶是见识过，被这么近距离盯着，他不敢保证下一秒这人手里的杯子会不会直接砸在自己头上。那土豪干咳了两下，举杯轻轻撞了下简自豪手里的杯子，没等他反应自己先仰头一口气喝完。  
　　“我啊，一直都欣赏你们rng，您看看只要是rng的直播间，哪个打赏榜首不是我...”简自豪捏着杯子盯着那人，仍一言未发。  
　　“可是我吧，找了一圈都找不到您，想和您像现在这样面对面说两句话，真的难...”那人回头，目光飘落在史森明身上，“没办法，我就喜欢您这份儿傲，也正如我，喜欢明神的这份儿纯...所以，我...”  
　　“所以你要我做什么？”简自豪突然打断他。  
　　“哟，有生之年听到UZI对我说这句话我也知足了。”那人笑了笑，下巴冲着简自豪手里的杯子扬了扬。  
　　简自豪看了眼杯底，仰头便喝了下去。  
　　“还有呢？”他接着问。  
　　“嗯，本来想和你打几场游戏，但这里....”那人扫视着包厢的狼藉，“似乎不太合适...”  
　　“我答应你。”简自豪沉声道，“随时。”没有一丝犹豫。  
　　“那可真是太好了！”那人笑着高举起杯子，一人上前，给两人又续了新酒。  
　　“还有呢？”简自豪见那人兴致盎然，深知光是这些亦不够的。  
　　他看向史森明，此时蜷缩成小小一只抱着一个小毯子，衣衫凌乱令人心疼不已，那孩子闭着眼似乎又昏迷了过去，脸红得像是每次高潮后他看他害羞的样子。裸露的上半身更是红得像渗着血，ru 首处有明显的划痕，简自豪进门时看到这一切简直火窜到头顶，恨不得直接上来手手撕了始作俑者。  
　　他生平最讨厌被人威胁，何况那人还是用史森明来威胁他。  
　　早在半个月前，他就注意到了这个在史森明直播间里狂刷礼物的“土豪”，本来只是在rng每个队员直播里轮番刷，之后只在史森明的直播间里刷，一刷就是一个星期，最贵的打赏礼物在那人手里就像是免费的。  
　　按理来说，这种狂热粉他从来都是一笑而过，直到那天他看到史森明在pdd的牵线下与此人语音连线双排，起先还是聊些游戏，之后愈发大胆，从介绍所谓的“好看小姐姐”到更下流龌龊的话题，弄得史森明不仅极为尴尬，直播间更是被粉丝弹幕的抗议和吐槽挤得乌烟瘴气。他气得一个电话打给史森明，却被那孩子慌忙挂断，脸红红地在直播里说有点困了想去睡觉，结果又被此人挑逗几番，嘴脸恶心至极。  
　　简自豪气得顾不上次日行程当晚打车回了基地，却见刚下了播的史森明在电脑前趴着，扳过身子的时候才发现他两眼通红，愧疚又难受地看着简自豪，嘟囔着自己后悔加了那个“土豪”的微信，说那人一直让我把你的微信给他，我没给。  
　　“他说我不给他，他就让我直播难堪...”  
　　“你怎么不给他？”  
　　“他那么讨厌，我不想他加你。”  
　　“你是没给，但别人给了，今晚我看到好友申请列表里有这个人名字。”简自豪把史森明抱在怀里，捧着他的后脑勺在他右耳轻轻地道，“不过我没通过。”  
　　“那就好。”史森明把头埋在简自豪的怀里，深深吸了口气，感觉一晚上受的委屈总算得到了释放。  
　　“森明，我怎么样都无所谓，但千万不要为了保护我，让你自己受委屈。”简自豪探进史森明的衣襟，在他细瘦的腰间来回抚摸，手向上探，安抚似地在他的后背数着脊椎骨，“游戏里从来都是你保护我，但生活里，不用这样。”  
　　生活里，让我，来保护你吧。  
　　那人说的没错，他是傲，但为了史森明，他愿意低头。  
　　“要说能是现在能面对面打游戏，想象都令我兴奋。”那人碰了下简自豪的杯子，笑着抿了口酒道，“狗爷连微信都不赏脸加我，怕是这次后都不能见面，所以...我现在想到了换个方式留念。”  
　　“你要什么？”简自豪咬着牙问。  
　　其实，那人刚在说话前，便真切地瞧见了简自豪望向史森明的眼神，风月场上的老手，一眼就瞧出了其中的端倪。  
　　都道此人全无破绽只是脾性太躁，可又有几人知，他最大的破绽原来只是眼前这个他等了六年才等来的小辅助。玩游戏的直男眼里，都道RNG战队是“兄弟阋于墙，外御其侮”，谁料“兄友弟恭”的背后是“断袖”的戏码。  
　　那人望了眼杯中的琥珀色，今晚的酒贵，但是戏更好看。  
　　“我想要他陪我一晚，只要...”他指向沙发上的史森明。  
　　“砰！”  
　　“啪！”  
　　话没说完，一拳已经招呼到了脸上，砸得那土豪两眼昏花，手里的酒杯忙不迭扔出去抵挡却为时已晚，脖子被掐住，只听头顶一个大得令人发颤的声音令他耳膜撕裂般疼痛：“我他妈劝你这个条件想清楚，我知道你在这里只手遮天，但我也不怕告诉你，我出现在这里也做好了一切的准备，包括，杀、了、你。”  
　　04  
　　简自豪会不会真的杀人他不知道，但那掐在脖子上的力道是不会骗人的。  
　　这人恐怕是真想要了自己的命。  
　　“想好了么？我想你应该不会希望它变成遗愿。”  
　　那“土豪”龇牙咧嘴地忙点了点头，感到脖子上的手劲儿稍松，气竭地深深吸了口气。  
　　“那个链子...”他指了指简自豪脖子，“我想要那个。”  
　　简自豪低头，一眼看到从怀里滚出来的那个铁牌项链。  
　　这个项链曾经被选为“粉丝最想要的选手私物top1”，淘宝类似的高仿都能卖爆，自从媒体发现他随身带着以后，八卦的问题更是不断。比赛前他亲吻那块铁牌的幕后照，亦成为当年LPL十大精选图之一。  
　　那项链的确是好看，挂着一个透明的锁子，里面锁着白色与灰色交织的细沙，皮革与铁链穿插环绕，嵌着铆钉和木质的扣子，锁边挂着的是个三角形的铁牌，背后隐隐约约刻着一段字，没人知道写了什么。  
　　“不知道谁能这么幸运能知道牌子上写了什么？”当年主持人在全明星赛采访时还这么问过简自豪，“项链在哪里买的？能透露下价格么？”  
　　“全世界就这么一条，它是无价的。”他记得简自豪在直播里是这么说的，“是个很重要的人送的，一辈子都不会丢掉，它给我了全部的好运和勇气。”  
　　无价二字，对有钱人尤其是像他这样的人来说，一直是有无穷的吸引力。  
　　越是买不到的，得不到的，他越想拥有，他享受那种占有与炫耀的快感。  
　　裹挟着充满神秘色彩的故事，被赋予了闪光灯前最多的瞩目，以及当事人无限的注视和珍藏的爱意，他怎么可能不想要。  
　　能够拿走简自豪全部好运和勇气的东西，他怎么可能不想要。  
　　“行。”在简自豪被几个壮汉按住的一瞬间，他听到了那人低着头道。  
　　“哟，您这么大方，我都不好意思了。”  
　　他抻了抻皱巴巴的衣服，从沙发上坐起了身，居高临下地看了眼这个刚刚差点把他掐死的男人。  
　　“狗爷您别生气嘛，我刚刚就是开个玩笑，明神的一个手指头，我都舍不得碰。”话虽这么说，他的目光落回了史森明身上，怜惜地帮他拉了拉卷到胸前的衣服。  
　　“不要碰他。”简自豪吼道。  
　　那土豪回头，冷笑了下，俯身一把抓住了简自豪脖子上的链子拉到眼前，就像拽着一只狗。  
　　“也行，先让我来看看写了些什么？”  
　　锁里的细沙随着手指的颠倒玩转来回晃动，在镭射灯下闪着点细碎的光，锁子后的铁牌沁着汗，湿漉漉的，像是刚吃了血的刀尖，明晃晃得让他不太舒服。  
　　还没等他看清，简自豪突然向后一倒，按着他的人没反应过来，那土豪已经被带得翻倒在地上。  
　　简自豪抬手以肘之力顶向两边人的下巴，而后猛地转身，凭借身体的力量又撞开了一圈的人，不知道从桌上还是谁手里夺下了一把小刀，趁那土豪没起身一步上前用膝盖压坐在了身上。  
　　还没反应过来，刀已经抵在了脸上，这下没人敢动了。  
　　“你...你要干什么？”见简自豪抬手土豪惊叫的声音都变调了，他以为自己的脸要开花下意识去挡，却见简自豪一把扯下来脖子上的项链砸在了他的脸上。  
　　“放人！”  
　　那土豪看着简自豪的眼睛，他身后的灯光晃得自己头昏脑涨，他虽然没有动手，但气场可怕到已经完全压制住了在场的人，如果说刚刚他还有一丝侥幸，现在他不怀疑这个蛮力惊人的胖子可能真会杀人。  
　　“好好好...狗、狗爷，别动刀...”他哆哆嗦嗦地去抓脸上的链子，才发现那锁子已经被破了，沙子流了满脸，混着血、酒还有汗，肮脏又狼狈。  
　　那人也顾不上，胡乱地摸了一把，胡言乱语地说着求饶的话，满脑子只盼着那刀子能从他脸上拿开。  
　　“放人。”  
　　简自豪又重复了一遍，说话间，刀却是架在了自己的脖子上。  
　　“好好好，我放人，我放人，您、您别激动...”那土豪慌忙地摆手，冲着简自豪身后的人摆两下，身侧瞬间让出了一条路。  
　　说到底，他只是个喜欢玩游戏的商人，难听点和那些狂热追星的女孩似乎没有太大区别，只不过他想要的更多，手段也更肮脏。  
　　但他从未想过要闹人命，所以见血的一瞬间他就后悔了。  
　　....  
　　抱着史森明出门的时候，简自豪才看到马彦毅带着十几个人从远处跑了过来。  
　　“要报警么？”马彦毅气喘吁吁地问。  
　　“没用的。”简自豪道。  
　　“他没事儿吧？”马彦毅往简自豪怀里望了望，史森明裹在巨大的羽绒服里，露着半张脸红扑扑的闭着眼睛。  
　　“我先走了。”简自豪道，“帮我跟刘谋道声谢。”说完转身上了自己的车。  
　　摇摇晃晃中，史森明做了一个梦。  
　　梦里他回到了两年前，北京下着鹅毛大雪，雪太大砸得人抬不起头，他裹着一个肥大羽绒服一个人走在路上。马路上空无一人，宽阔得让他觉得有些无所适从，只有风呼啸的声音擦着松柏树灌向他的双耳，他缩了缩脖子，想看看还要走多久，抬头便见到一个人站在路灯下。  
　　他从来都不是一个善于煽情的人，也极少以行动和语言去表达心意。  
　　但是看着那人站在暖黄色调路灯下，他第一次有了想冲过去拥抱的冲动。  
　　“史森明，你怎么才来。”  
　　“史森明，我等你好久了。”  
　　“史森明，跑快点。”  
　　“史森明，来，让我抱抱你...”  
　　头埋进那人肩窝的时候，他脑海里出现了冰雪融化的场景，湍湍细流撞破冰棱，落入一池春水。  
　　他想他已经他喜欢被这个人抱着，尤其是冬天，暖烘烘的像靠着全世界烧得最旺的火炉。  
　　喜欢的程度如果需要用一个词来形容，史森明脑海里竟然冒出了“天荒地老”。  
　　“简图图...”  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“我第一次见到这么大的雪。”  
　　“这是你跑出去这么久的理由？”  
　　“不是。”  
　　“那是什么？”  
　　“能看完雪后被你这么抱着。”  
　　“那你就别跑了，我天天这么抱着你。”  
　　“你说真的吗，简自豪？”  
　　“真的，史森明。”  
　　梦里，简自豪吻上他的唇。  
　　“你别跑了，我怕你跑丢了，我找不到你。”

 

END

番外：《烬》  
醒来的时候，史森明第一眼望见了窗外的夜景。霓虹如星辰璀璨，这个北方城市夜晚的富丽像一副画卷铺展。  
都说喜欢上一个城市其实很容易，只要那个人也在这里。  
他从未觉得自己归属这里，如果一定要说有，那也只是某个瞬间，和简自豪在一起的某个瞬间。  
他能看得出简自豪是喜欢这个城市的，虽然不比他的家乡多山多水湿润葱郁，却有其他城市所没有的肃穆与厚重，这是令简自豪着迷的，也许是俱乐部带个“皇”字也许是一直以来对冠军、第一的追逐，自他认识简自豪，就明了他骨子里对旁人看来高不可攀的顶峰有种近乎痴迷的迷恋。  
史森明永远也不会忘记他第一次与简自豪在赛场上捧杯的样子，那种闪闪发光的自信令他挪不开眼睛，之后自己脸红地躲在队友的身后，回头去看大屏幕，才敢贪婪地看着那个沐浴金色雨的少年。  
和他一起拿冠军，竟然是这么幸福的事情。  
简自豪的确是喜欢这座城市的，他甚至买了房子安了家——在俯瞰这个城市最繁华的一处，也就是现在史森明目之所及。

原来自己在他的家里，这是梦么？  
想到这里的时候听见有人进来。  
简自豪穿着一件白色纯棉的T恤走到他身前，右手端着一杯热牛奶，左手抱着一条灰色的浴巾。  
“醒了？”那手放下杯子抚摸上了自己脸的时候，史森明才确定不是梦，他闭上眼静静感受还带着热牛奶传来的温热，“刚刚抱你去洗澡的时候，你一直都没醒过来，整个人软得不行，我很担心。”  
史森明没说话，抬头望向简自豪，他的眼神少有这样的温柔。  
他没敢说话，他怕下一秒一开口，那眼神就变了，变成气得叫他史森明你这个小坏蛋的样子。

“还难受么？”  
史森明没说话，眼神飞似的躲开，他在简自豪面前是队友、是朋友是恋人也是徒弟，现在下意识切换到了小徒弟的角色，心里打鼓着怕被训。  
简自豪坐到床边，俯身以额头贴上他的额头，声音压得很低，“你今天真的要吓死我了，不要再这么吓我了。”  
简自豪轻啄了下他的脸，起身看了看史森明嘴上的伤口，有道印子咬得极深，怕是愈合至少要一个月。  
拇指轻轻抚摸他的上唇，模仿某种亲昵的动作，是安慰也是吻。  
史森明醒来后觉得鼻腔刺痛，有种溺水的感觉，此时简自豪摸了他两下嘴唇，不知怎么的就滑了两颗眼泪出来。  
“还是难受么？”简自豪问。  
史森明抿着嘴摇了摇头，但身体已经有了明显不一样的反应。  
“发烧了么？”手贴上额头，简自豪皱眉，他不太确定，准备起身拿温度计，却一把被史森明拉住了手腕。  
“别走。”回过身的时候，史森明已经抬起双臂挂住了简自豪的脖子，两人重心不稳，一起摔回了床上。  
“史森...”话没说完，史森明已经吻上了简自豪的唇，简自豪怕他疼下意识往后撤，那孩子却搂着他的肩，锁得紧紧的，一股血腥味窜到两人的口腔里。

很疼，又很甜。  
一如很多年前自己也是这样一路忍着疼与痛才站到简自豪的身侧，但大多数人看到的一路荆棘，于他却又是一路闻着花香，那是一种甜蜜而疼痛的快速成长，仰望着高峰，攀爬，而后，一步步靠近、触碰。

史森明是鲜少向简自豪表露心迹的，游戏外，多数时候见到他是羞是怯。和其他人没心没肺打闹调皮，但到了简自豪面前，乖得像个见到暗恋对象的高中生。就连当初两人在一起，也是简自豪先表白，这么主动的史森明，真的是第一次。

分开时，史森明红着脸大口喘着气，嘴角的伤口又破了，嘴唇红得让简自豪心疼，史森明自己倒是像没有了痛感，一头又埋到他的肩窝里，小声道，“抱紧我。”

生与死难以捉摸，一如人们无法知道两个曾经陌生的躯壳相拥到怎样的程度才可以彼此融合。  
手臂穿过史森明的腋下，简自豪将他怀抱在臂弯里，如他所愿将他抱紧，手探进柔软的棉质睡衣里，才发现史森明又瘦了，背后的脊椎骨一节一节摸得清楚，腰细得一个手臂就能揽个满怀。

“谢谢你，简图图。”  
衣料摩擦间，他听见史森明在他耳边小声重复了几遍。  
“你说什么呢？”简自豪提着小孩的脖颈拉到眼前问。  
史森明抬着双黑珠子般的眼睛望着他，没敢接话犹豫了约莫半秒又吻上了他的唇。调皮似地咬了下那人的下唇，听见简自豪“嘶”了一声舌头跟着卷进了口腔。  
这次的吻比刚刚要激烈许多，像是久别重逢的恋人相见，史森明忙不迭地吞咽着，口水从嘴角溢了出来。  
简自豪在他细瘦的腰背间游走，也发现了他身体的变化。

史森明的主动似乎一下就说通了，原来，只是药效未尽。  
虽然之前帮他清洗身体时为史森明疏解了一次，那孩子哼哼唧唧得靠在自己怀里软得像一滩水，在自己怀里又蹭又滚，一会儿难受地发出奶音，一会儿又像是醉了傻呵呵笑，看着史森明这样天知道他忍得多艰难。  
但简自豪无想这药性竟如此，看着情欲覆面的史森明，一时间刚刚的温存烟消云散，他只后悔在那包厢没有一刀刺进肮脏的心脏。

感到简自豪突然僵住，史森明从他怀里探出头，害羞得像只第一次走出树洞的兔子。  
“不喜欢我这样吗？”他小心地问。  
“是心疼。”简自豪看着他的样子，无奈地笑了下，吻上了他沾着泪的眉眼，“以后不管跟谁去外面，都和我说一声。”  
史森明软糯糯地嗯了声，嘟囔了句：“原来不喜欢主动的...”  
声音虽不大，简自豪也听得清楚，随口接：“谁说不喜欢了。”  
“那你刚一副凶巴巴的样子...”史森明在简自豪肩头咬了一口，力道不重，反而有些痒痒的，简自豪身下顿时一热。  
“别乱动。”简自豪一把捏住史森明的双臂，翻身将他压在床上，吻了吻他的上嘴唇，低声道：“我当然喜欢我们小明主动了，但不是为了取悦我或者因为药...”  
“什么药？”这下换史森明愣住，问完才想起来晚上自己被那土豪下了chunyao，但睡了一觉后他觉得周身轻盈不少，梦里似乎还做了个难以启齿的春梦，如此主动拉住简自豪仅仅是真的情难自禁。

梦里再真实，也不比眼前人一个吻。

“那个...药效其实...已经没有了...”见简自豪也一愣，史森明反应过来他是误会了自己，撇过头嘟囔道。   
“那现在又是什么把我们小明给迷住了？”下巴被捏过来的时候，看见了简自豪的温柔的笑意，史森明也咧开了嘴，抬手自然搂上了他的肩道，“你抱抱我，我就告诉你...”  
简自豪笑着捧起史森明的脸，手指滑过喉结，吻也跟着落在细瘦的锁骨上，史森明扭了扭，感觉那湿滑的舌尖已经流连至xiong前的min感。  
“是什么呢，史森明？”那声音似有勾魂的效果，史森明扭了扭，被简自豪一把捏住细腰。  
“唔、唔....”史森明抬手去抓简自豪的手臂，一把被那人捉住按在身侧。  
“不说就不停哦...”舌尖环绕着两点早已挺立起来的红豆，他的上半身已经肉眼可见得红了起来，满面潮红、玄而欲泣，简自豪是喜欢欣赏他这幅模样的，生涩却又显得se情，让人忍不住想好好欺负，看他哭着呜咽啜泣求饶。  
“是...简、简自豪...这个坏家...伙...”史森明挣了两下，简自豪松开了手，便见小孩拉了身旁的毯子害羞地盖在脸上，隔个法兰绒支支吾吾道。  
“那你喜欢简自豪这个坏蛋这么舔你么？”舌头流连到另一边min感，蜻蜓点水般在那周围转了一圈，又在正中轻点了两下，听见史森明惊呼了一声，又惩罚式地咬住，牙齿轻轻地在那周围啃啮了两口，一把拉开毯子，看见史森明红润脸颊，仿佛待摘的小柿子。  
“喜...喜欢...”说出这话的时候，史森明情不自禁地去抓简自豪的头发，揉了揉手心痒痒得又觉得舒服极了。  
那是一种难以言喻的安全感，被他抱着或者抱着他，心就像是填满了棉花糖，呼口气都是甜的。  
身下bo起的yu望在史森明品尝棉花糖甜蜜的时候被含住，简自豪很少为他口，这次却尤为温柔，他一只手抚弄着史森明的shen下粉圆的囊袋，一只手仍是在他的前xiong游走，听他难以抑制的呻吟从齿缝中倾泻而出。  
“唔...嗯呜....”史森明舒服地说不出话，叫了两声简自豪在那舌头缠绕中即将到达顶峰。  
谁料简自豪却退了出来，俯身上来吻了吻他湿润的眼角，问他“可以么？”  
史森明拉过简自豪一口咬在他肩头，说“哪有...在gao|chao前这么问的？”  
“诱敌深入，这招我好像教过你。”简自豪翻出抽屉的lubricant和condom笑着拉开史森明的腿，吻上他白皙的腿根接道：“残血将敌人诱至塔下击杀，我的明神怎么会不懂。”

简自豪一边抚弄着他的前端，一边耐心地在身后试探。配合的扩张很快就到了第三根手指，湿滑粘腻的手指在暖黄的灯下徒增了se|qing的意味，抬手抹到了史森明的大腿内侧，看着更是诱惑了些许。

扳起两个腿成M型的时候，简自豪忍不住去吻了吻他细白的脚踝。  
如果时间充裕，他想吻遍他的全身，而都道是长夜漫漫，春宵苦短。

“呃...唔....”  
身体终究还是受了点药物的影响，在简自豪进入时，史森明兴奋地忍不住倒抽了两口气。他的脖子扬的很高，看起来像一只振翅欲飞的小鹅，扑棱地抓住了简自豪的双臂，手腕却被反手握住按在了自己的两边大腿上。

“自己拉着，不许合起来。”  
捏了一把圆润，简自豪开始缓慢地动了起来，感到史森明这次身体尤为敏感，轻轻地顶撞都能令他发出诱人的呻吟，情不自禁猛顶了两下。  
没错，他想那小孩叫出来，想听到更多。

“啊、啊...慢、慢点...”顶撞的力度逐渐加深，史森明难耐撑起了腰，那形状像一座江南园林的拱桥，简自豪俯身吻了吻他可爱的肚脐，那“桥”瞬间敏感地落了回去。  
他一把按住史森明地腰，猛地又顶动了数十下。

史森明在顶撞中再次xie出来的时候，液体近乎半透明，ling口滴滴答答落着点点晶莹，像个抽泣不迭的少女。简自豪俯身吻了吻他的xiong前，起身看史森明眯着眼在他xiong前抓了抓，突然睁开眼问道：“链子呢？”

“救你时候丢了。”  
的确是为了救他，的确是丢了，丢砸在那个混蛋的脸上。

“有点可惜...”史森明的眼却是红了，在简自豪面前他几乎没哭过，却为一个项链红了眼眶。  
“不可惜。”为了救你，不可惜。  
“都怪我，说什么把我们全部的好运和勇气都藏在锁子里...”史森明喃喃道了句。  
“丢之前我取出来了，在这里。”简自拉起他的手，按向自己的心脏。  
“肉麻...”史森明被简自豪这么一弄，笑了出来。  
“身外之物都会坏的，这里不会。”简自豪道，而后拉起他的手亲吻他的指尖，见他敏感地抽手，笑着捞起他的腰将他翻身过去，从背后再次进入，温柔地吻上那好看的蝴蝶骨。

...  
在史森明体内she出来的时候，两人已经十分疲惫。抱着去浴室清洗的时候，又倒是精神起来，从身后软软地抱主简自豪。  
“对不起。”  
“干嘛说对不起。”  
“...太喜欢你了。”  
“...我也是。”  
转身捧起史森明脸的时候，看到的是一张熟悉的笑脸。  
简自豪轻啄了两口他的脸颊，将他搂在怀里。

“还记得链子上铁牌上的话吗？”  
“我把我所有灵魂都给你，连同它的怪癖，耍小脾气，忽明忽暗，一千八百种坏毛病...”  
简自豪又吻了吻他的额头、鼻尖，  
“它真的讨厌，但只有一点点好，就是爱你。”

END


End file.
